


Imagine HoMin

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moob Worship, Smut, Top!Min
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of HoMin/MinHo unrelated one shots/drabbles based on tumblr's "Imagine Your OTP" prompts. Will update tags as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adamo

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the so very creative titles ♥～('▽')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin had been planning on going out with Kyuhyun to relax, because God knows he really needed it. He hadn't counted on Yunho having plans too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by chibisuz ^^
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: smut, top!min

The car jerks to a stop, and beside him, Yunho startles awake. Changmin quickly puts a hand on his thigh. "Alright?"

Yunho nods. "Yeah, guess I fell asleep." He moves away from Changmin to get out of the car, yawning, and then stretches properly. Changmin gets out of his own side, a smile tugging at his lips. Yunho looks so much like a cat when he's stretching.

Yunho comes around the car to him, and they both say goodbye to their managers before heading up to their Tokyo nest.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun's in Japan and wants to meet up," Changmin says to him in the elevator, going through his messages.

Yunho looks at him. "Oh? Are you going to go?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him a while," he says while typing out a reply.

"I see."

Changmin looks up; Yunho's voice is devoid of emotions.

Changmin raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"No, just tired," Yunho replies, shaking his head and taking out his own phone.

Changmin knows that's not it, but he's feeling too tired and strung out from their busy schedule to pursue it. He'll ask later, when he's more relaxed and therefore better able to find out what's wrong. The elevator dings at their floor, and they both walk to their apartment in silence, heads bent over respective phones. Changmin lets them in, and then immediately heads to the shower, eager to see his best friend and relax after a tiring day.

He's out of the showers in less than ten minutes, walking out with only a towel around his waist. Yunho is sprawled on the couch, watching TV. When he notices Changmin, he rakes his eyes up and down his wet body, but Changmin only rolls his eyes and goes to their shared bedroom. He hears Yunho rummaging around for something, and then the quiet snap of the bathroom door. A minute later the shower turns on and Yunho's baritone voice singing their newest song soon follows. Changmin does his best to ignore it, going through his clothes in their walk-in closet for something suitable.

He feels slightly relieved and less guilty for leaving Yunho. Yunho didn't seem upset in the living room, and if his belting in the shower meant anything, then Yunho really wasn't upset. He passed off his earlier behavior due to exhaustion, and proceeded to choose his clothes with an easy mind.

Ten minutes later, he finally settles on a simple light blue button up and comfortable jeans while Yunho has gone through two more songs and is starting his fourth one.

Changmin changes into the clothes and then sets about fixing his hair. It was going to be a casual night out but there were always fans around, and he didn't want to be photographed looking ridiculous. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

He plays around with his hair for another five minutes, and when he is finally satisfied with the way it falls around his face, he puts on cologne and walks out of their room. The shower isn't running anymore, but Yunho's still in there.

"Yunho I'm leaving!" he shouts at the door, standing before his shoes and deciding which one to wear.

When he picks a pair of sneakers out and is about to pull them on, the bathroom door opens and Yunho steps out.

Changmin looks up, about to say something, but the thought completely escapes him when he sees Yunho.

He stops pulling his sneakers on, crouched awkwardly at the door.

Yunho is wearing nothing but a crimson satin robe edged in black with a low neck line. A very low neck line. A very _very_ low neckline.

The sash is tied loosely around his waist, and there seems to be something small bulging in one of the pockets, but Changmin's not really interested in that. What he _is_ interested in is the beautiful amount of Yunho's magnificent chest it shows off.

"Leaving?" Yunho says absently, walking barefoot across the living room while toweling his hair dry.

Changmin's throat is dry. Eyes on Yunho's chest, he says, "Yeah...what are you wearing?"

He flicks his eyes up to Yunho's face long enough to see him beam. "Oh this? It's a fan gift," Yunho says, looking down at it and smiling. "It's nice, isn't it? It seems expensive."

"Yeah...it's nice." He's feeling a pulse of something, arousal maybe, and it's pulling everything else into a dull throb, just barely able to focus on Yunho's words.

"You better hurry, you know Kyuhyun doesn't like to be kept waiting," Yunho says, stopping by the shelf of their DVDs with his back to him and so turning his glorious chest out of Changmin's vision.

He's still crouched on the floor, hands still on one of his sneakers, and the only thing he can think of is  _moobs moobs hyung's moobs_.

"What are you gonna be doing?"

"I thought we could watch _Lord of the Rings_ , but since you already have plans I guess we can watch it together another time," Yunho says, picking a different movie out and popping it into the DVD player. He grabs the control and plops down on the sofa, long legs crossed at the ankles and stretched out on the coffee table, just like Changmin has told him not to do dozens of times.

Maybe he should stay...he doesn't want Yunho to be lonely, after all. Telling himself that's the reason, he says as much to Yunho.

"No no, it's fine, go enjoy yourself. I'm sure Kyuhyun wants to see you too. I'm gonna order take out. You'll eat with him right?" Yunho asks while reaching for his phone.

He says nothing, still too focused on Yunho's once again visible moobs as he orders fried beef soup for two. When he gets off the phone, he manages to drag his eyes up to Yunho's face with a questioning look.

"For when you come back," Yunho explains helpfully. "You should really go now though."

Without thinking, without knowing, Changmin has slipped his shoes off and is walking towards Yunho, eyes still stuck on that glorious chest. Before he knows it, he's straddling Yunho's lap, and it's only when Yunho pinches his thigh, and whatever is in Yunho's pocket is poking into his thigh, that he realizes he's been doing nothing but staring at Yunho's chest. "Changmin-ah?"

The white haze of arousal that had filled his mind as soon as he saw Yunho in that wonderful, wonderful fan gift lifts, but only a little. "You know, I change my mind. I think I'll stay," he says as he lifts a hand to the flesh revealed in the robe's dipping v-neck. The skin underneath is warm under his palm, and he feels Yunho shiver as he drags his fingers from the base of his throat to between the soft mounds of his chest. His movements cause the robe to fall away a little, exposing a dusky nipple to Changmin's hungry gaze.

"Really? Why though? Don't you wanna see Kyuhyun?" Yunho's voice is calm, but Changmin knows it's taking some effort on his part.

"I'll just tell him something came up," he mumbles, still preoccupied with the treasure in front of him.

"Like what? Your dick?" Because indeed he is half hard, turned on just from the sight of Yunho's chest and the thought of all the things he'd like to do to it. But now Yunho sounds amused, and anyone laughing at him is always enough to get his mind to clear.

He scowls at him and pinches a nipple in punishment, and it's enough to make Yunho gasp. Satisfied, Changmin leans forward and catches his mouth with his lips, drawing his bottom lip between his own and sucking on it.

Yunho makes a low sound, and it sends a jolt of arousal to his groin.

"Hyung..."

"What do you want Changminnie?"

He wants...he wants a lot of things, but right now he really really wants to give Yunho the best blowjob he's ever experienced, make him come the hardest he's ever come in his life, give him even more pleasure than he always makes sure Changmin gets. He doesn't top a lot, because Yunho prefers to take care of him and make Changmin come first, touching all his sensitive areas and driving him insane with his slow love making, before chasing his own high. Yunho always used to say he gets his own pleasure from watching Changmin, but Changmin's never really understood that, not until recently when he'd had the desire to do the same for Yunho. Maybe if he asks nicely....

"I wanna fuck you, hyung," is what comes out of his mouth instead.

Yunho grins. "Ask nicely, you little brat."

"Hyung, let me fuck you," Changmin says, and he pretends he didn't just whine as he spreads his entire hand on Yunho's left pec and squeezes slightly.

Yunho just looks at him, and then nods his head. Changmin feels thrill shoot through him, and he quickly adjusts their positions so that Yunho is laying down on the sofa and he's straddling his waist, taking most of his weight through his knees. He pushes away the robe so that Yunho is completely naked in front of him, only his arms still covered by the red robe.

Yunho looks up at him expectantly, flicking a hand as if to say _well, go on then, please me_.

Changmin takes this as the challenge it is. He bends down and closes his mouth over a nipple, teasing the little nub with his teeth. Yunho's hands snakes into his hair, and when he looks up Yunho's eyes are closed, mouth open. He licks his nipple, making it wet with his siliva, twirling his tongue around it until the nub is completely hard. Yunho moans quietly above him, hands scraping gently against his scalp, almost massaging it. He knows Yunho is sensitive here, and is more than happy to use this knowledge to his advantage.

Changmin alternates between sucking his nipple and biting it, sometimes gentle sometimes rough. Yunho's moans slowly get louder and louder, his hands becoming just a little rougher when they push Changmin's head down closer to his chest. Changmin switches to the other nipple, kissing it before laving his tongue all over it. He looks up at Yunho, but Yunho isn't looking at him, too caught up in the feel of Changmin warm mouth around his sensitive nipples, so he pinches his previously abused nipple to get his attention. Yunho gasps, and when he looks down at Changmin, his eyes are blown over with lust. His cock is pushing insistently against the crack of his ass, and Changmin grinds down on it just because. Yunho almost closes his eyes again as he moans, but Changmin pinches him again to remind him to look at him.

Yunho does, gaze completely unfocused, locking eyes with Changmin as Changmin continues to suck on his nipple, occasionally kissing it. When Changmin can no longer ignore his aching cock in the face of Yunho's completely dazed eyes, he pushes up and back, rising to his knees as he unbuckles his belt before pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down to his thighs. His hard cock springs out and Yunho reaches out to stroke it, the precum making it easy to. Yunho tugs at his shirt and Changmin pulls it off, not caring where it lands. He bends back over Yunho, on his hands and knees, and dips his head down for a kiss or twenty. He kisses him, again and again, pressing kiss after open mouthed kiss on his pretty lips until Yunho can't breathe and turns his head to the side, chest heaving. Changmin presses his remaining kisses to Yunho's jawline and cheek, unwilling to stop.

He finally draws Yunho's head back to face him, finger hooked beneath his chin, and when Yunho finally looks back at him Changmin draws in a breath. Yunho is _beautiful_. His lips are red and swollen, eyes completely dark and face flushed. "Changmin..." he says, and his voice is hoarse and broken. Changmin is more than pleased with himself, that he can turn Yunho to this hot mess beneath after a few kisses.

But it's enough for him, and he's soon scrambling out of his pants and underwear, pushing them down off his legs and letting them drop to the floor. When he comes back up to kiss Yunho again, Yunho presses lube into his hand. At first he's confused about where he got it from, but then he realizes that the bottle of lube was in his pocket and digging into his thigh before. He grins at this realization.

"Hyung, was this in your pocket?" he asks, taking the small bottle from him.

Yunho just smiles back. "Maybe."

"You planned this! You wore that robe on purpose," Changmin accuses, eyes narrowing at him as he pops open the lube and spills some onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm it.

"Maybe," is Yunho's only reply to him, but when Changmin continues to look unimpressed, he pouts. "Changminnie you never spend time with me anymore!"

"We're together 24/7," he says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but he knows what Yunho means. They _hadn't_ been spending much alone time together, and Changmin can't even remember the last time he had sex with his boyfriend.

"Yeah but we're never alone," Yunho insists, and is about to say more but he is cut off by Changmin's slicked up finger suddenly knuckle deep in him. He groans as he feels the burn, eyes squeezed shut. Changmin leans down to kiss his jaw, trailing down to his throat and his adam's apple and then over to his collarbone. After a minute, when he feels Yunho is ready, he slips in a second finger, pushing them all the way into Yunho's tight hole and slowly but thoroughly stretching him, scissoring his fingers. If he did what he wanted, he would've prepped him quickly with two fingers and then shoved his dick in, but this isn't about him. He's determined to make Yunho feel as good as he always feels with his boyfriend, so he stretches him slowly and presses kisses all over his face.

He enters a third finger, pushing them in and out ever so slowly, so slowly he knows it's driving him crazy. He knows Yunho wants more, but keeps going at his slow pace. Yunho makes a desperate sound and pushes his hips down on Changmin's fingers, fucking himself on them, and Changmin lets him. Yunho makes the most delicious sounds, so Changmin rewards him by changing the angle of his fingers, aiming for his sweet spot. He finds it after a second, and when he does Yunho lets out a hoarse shout, arcing off the couch.

Changmin tries, he really does, but the moans spilling from Yunho's mouth as he keeps aiming for his prostate, the way his moobs jiggled every time he fucked himself down on Changmin's fingers, the way he absolutely lost control, all of it makes him lose his own control and he pulls his fingers out of Yunho roughly and slicks himself up. His fingers are clumsy and he makes a mess, but he doesn't care, too desperate to feel Yunho around his cock.

He pushes one of Yunho's legs up the back of the coach, leaving him spread wide open just for him. Leaning over, he puts his hands on both of his pecs and squeezes, pushing the soft flesh together and drawing a low moan out of Yunho, and he resists the urge to abuse his nipples again just to hear those sounds again. He loves the feel of Yunho's chest, how quickly it gives way to his fingers. He could spend forever just playing with Yunho's moobs, but right now his cock was demanding attention.

Yunho whines but it quickly turns into a moan when Changmin pushes the crown of his dick in past the ring of muscles. He waits for a moment, and then he pushes in completely, slowly, Yunho's hole swallowing him inch by inch, and even though he was stretched, Yunho is still so deliciously tight around him Changmin has to stop himself from coming right then.

Once he is completely sheathed in Yunho's heat, he stops, panting. Below him Yunho has closed his eyes, chest heaving as his body adjusts to Changmin's cock. Changmin watches him, kissing his furrowed brow and coaxing his eyes open. When Yunho does open them, his eyes are glazed, and it takes a minute before he focuses on Changmin. Seeing the unspoken question in his eyes, Yunho nods once, and Changmin moves.

He draws out slowly, making sure Yunho feels every single inch as it leaves his hole, and then slams back in, driving Yunho up the coach and making him whimper. He had the best of intentions really, to go as slow and as sweet as Yunho is with him, and he should get a yellow star for the attempt, but he lacks Yunho's patience and restraint, so he thrusts in and out of Yunho as hard as he can.

Yunho meets every one of his thrusts, rolling those dancer hips. One hand is tightened on the soft fabric of the coach while the other is gripping Changmin's shoulder tightly. A constant litany of praises and pleading and curses fall from his lips, and Changmin only keeps quiet because he loves hearing Yunho lose his control, loves to hear him curse. He angles just right, and then Yunho is screaming soundlessly when he hits his prostate over and over again. He clenches around Changmin's cock, making his breaths uneven and his hips lose their rhythm. He's close, so close, but he wants to make Yunho come first, and if the way his cock is leaking precum profusely, he isn't too far off either. He just needs a little push....

He leans down and bites Yunho's nipple, and Yunho explodes between them without a hand on his cock, releasing spurt after spurt of white fluid between them. He clenches around Changmin again, and he finally lets go, releasing his own come inside Yunho. His hips jerk into Yunho, and Yunho makes sure to milk him dry.

He falls on top of him, too tired to move despite the mess on Yunho's stomach. Yunho wraps his arms around his waist, and both of them are quiet as they catch their breaths.

After a moment, he gets up and then moves down to be eye level with Yunho's stomach. Yunho looks at him curiously, and Changmin keeps his eyes on him as he licks through the come on his skin. Never breaking eye contact, he licks all across Yunho's abs, cleaning the come off, moving up to his chest just because he can. He lifts his head and licks his lips, and Yunho watches his tongue flick out.

Yunho brings his hands to either side of Changmin's face, drawing him in to kiss his lips. His tongue dips into his mouth, licking his lips and across his teeth, tasting everything there is to taste.

Their kiss only breaks when Changmin's phone rings shrilly from the floor. Dazed, he reaches down to pick up the phone without checking the ID.

He doesn't even get a chance to say anything before a voice is screaming, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MAN?? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AN ENTIRE FUCKING HOUR!"

Changmin grimaces while Yunho laughs out loud, twining his arms back around Changmin as he settles to take a long lecture from his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://humanitys-cutest.tumblr.com/post/64888512809/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-b-of-your-otp).


	2. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin gets the last piece of candy, but Yunho doesn't really think that's fair.

They're sitting in their living room, watching Changmin's show on TV, when the absolutely _worst_ thing _ever_ happens.

Changmin gets the last piece of candy.

And that's not fair, really, in fact it's not fair at all. So yeah they had been taking turns reaching into the bag in front of them to take out the sweet candy, and yeah it happened to be Changmin's turn, but that didn't justify why Changmin should get the candy when Yunho couldn't, especially when it was the last strawberry flavored one. Yunho had practically laid claim on strawberry everything, and there was no reason he should give up now.

Putting on his best puppy face, he pouts at Changmin. "Changdola _I_ want that piece."

Changmin glances at him while unwrapping the candy. "No way, it's my turn."

"But Changmin it's _strawberry_."

This doesn't seem to convince Changmin, even though Yunho thinks it's a pretty great argument. "So?"

He tries again. "Changminnie," he says patiently, as if explaining to a particularly difficult child, " _I_ like strawberry, so I should get that piece."

Changmin pops the candy into his mouth with a smirk. "Opps. I didn't realize, hyung. Oh well."

Yunho watches as the delicious candy disappears into Changmin's equally delicious mouth and sulks. How unfair, that he should be forced to watch as Changmin switches the candy from one cheek to the other in his mouth, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, and grin teasingly at Yunho. If he could just....

And then he has an idea, and it's a rather brilliant one at that, he thinks as he gives himself a mental pat on the back.

He shifts closer to Changmin, eyes lit with mischief. "Changmin-ah...."

"What?" Changmin replies, watching him curiously. 

So Yunho leans right over and kisses his Changmin. Changmin seems surprised but then relaxes and kisses back, a firm but soft pressure on his lips.

Yunho nibbles his lips, gentle bites followed by quick flicks of his tongue swiping across his lips. Changmin allows him to do as he pleases, kissing back lazily but it feels good all the same.

Yunho takes advantage of his unsuspecting state, and plunges his tongue into Changmin's sweet mouth. Changmin makes a sound, but Yunho doesn't care; he has but one objective and he's determined to succeed. Well, two, actually, but he ignores the second one, the urge to kiss Changmin senseless, in the face of more important matters, which is to get back the candy that is rightfully his. Obviously.

Once he thoroughly slides his tongue along Changmin's, and all but forces the younger man to suck it from sheer persistence, causing Changmin to make a sound between indignation and something that sounds like a moan, Yunho twists his tongue around the candy and brings it to his own mouth.

When the candy is safely in his mouth, he plants another kiss firmly on Changmin's pretty lips and draws back, satisfied with himself.

Changmin is staring back, slightly out of breath and more than a little red. His lips are red and swollen and Yunho feels even more proud of himself, having accomplished both of his goals. He pokes out half of the candy and sucks on it, making sure to be as loud as possible. _Mmm, strawberry_. Almost as good as his Changminnie.

Changmin tries to say something but sputters instead, words apparently more than he could handle at the moment. Yunho sucks the candy back in his mouth and flashes him his most charming smile.

"What's the matter, Changminnie? You look like someone just stole your candy," Yunho says smugly.

Changmin stares a bit more and then snorts, turning away to the TV again. "You're ridiculous," he says, but Yunho can see that his ears are still tinged pink. Yunho happily bites the candy down into smaller pieces and then crunches on it, trying to be as loud as he can, before swallowing it. Changmin shoots him a glare and goes back to sulking, watching himself on TV.

Yunho is about to snuggle closer and apologize-but-not-really when something on the TV catches his attention. On screen, _his_ cute Changminnie is hiding behind Julien and clinging to him like a koala, eyes mismatched as he laughs. _That's_ not fair either, because the only person he should be clinging to was _him_ , Yunho, the one who loves him the most.

He quickly abandons his plans to snuggle and decides to punish him instead. "Changminnie," he growls, and when Changmin turns to him with a smirk, not a hint of a blush on his face, Yunho pounces on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://humanitys-cutest.tumblr.com/post/64885971749/imagine-your-otp-imagine-your-otp-eating-sweets).


	3. It's Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is complaining again.

Changmin is complaining again. 

“Yunho it’s too hot!”

Yunho looks up from his game. All the windows are open, all the fans are turned on, but Changmin doesn’t seem to think it’s enough. So what if the last week had been the hottest in Korea so far and Yunho hadn’t gotten the air conditioner fixed long before like Changmin had been telling him to? It’s just a little heat.

He looks at his sweaty hands and damp shirt. Okay, so maybe more than just a little heat. 

He eyes Changmin from where he’s sitting. “It is,” Yunho agrees, eyes raking up and down Changmin’s half-naked body. 

Changmin is walking around restlessly, sweat glistening on his well toned chest and abs. His hair is a ball of curls, sweaty and sticking to his forehead and nape and curling around his ears. He looks like a combination of sexy enough to fuck and adorable enough to bite. Only Changmin could pull that off. “Why don’t you ever listen to me? You should’ve gotten the air conditioner fixed weeks ago! I told you the worst of the heat was coming, why do you never listen?” he said, picking up a thin book and fanning himself with it while glaring at Yunho.

“You could’ve just called the tech yourself if you hate the heat so much,” Yunho pointed out, eyes now on Changmin’s long legs. Shorts really suit him, Yunho thinks. 

Changmin narrows his eyes at him, still fanning himself. “No, because that was your job. Mine was to find him.” 

“Well, it doesn’t bother me, so I don’t care.” And the warm weather didn’t bother him. The fact that the heat made Changmin spend most of his days only in shorts and nothing else didn’t affect his decision at all. Really. 

Changmin opens his mouth to argue, but seems to give up, having no energy. He flops on the sofa next to Yunho, and sticks the book out. “Since this is your fault, you have to cool me off.” 

Yunho rolls his eyes, pauses his game, and takes the book from him, turning his body towards him. “Yes, your highness.” 

Changmin leans his head back against the couch and closes his eyes. “It’s too fucking hot, who invented summer anyway?”

Yunho tries not to roll his eyes again, because when he did that a lot Changmin usually tells him his eyes would get stuck up there. He didn’t believe him of course, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

“You could shower again.”

“I’ve showered already. Remember? When you were ‘soaping’ me everywhere? And ‘cleaning’ my cock? With your mouth?”

Yunho grins. “Ah yes, fond memories. Wanna make some more?”

Changmin opens his eyes and looks at him. “You’re not getting this air con fixed are you.”

“Nope,” Yunho replies cheerfully.

“You just like watching me walk around half naked.” 

“How do you figure that.” 

“I hate you.”

“You were screaming my name when you came not two hours ago.”

“Shut up. I’m gonna shower and you’re not allowed in,” Changmin says grumpily, getting up and glaring at him. 

“Okay,” Yunho says, watching him leave the room. Changmin closes the bathroom door behind him. Closes, not locks. What a brat. 

Yunho waits for the shower to turn on, and then gets up and slips in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://humanitys-cutest.tumblr.com/post/64884864347/imagineyourotp-imagine-it-being-the-hottest).


	4. Selca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho has been looking for his phone for about half an hour when he finally finds it, hidden beneath a stack of lyrics Changmin has been working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Valentine's Day here and that is my excuse for this \O/

Yunho has been looking for his phone for about half an hour when he finally finds it, hidden beneath a stack of lyrics Changmin has been working on. The job would have been much easier had Changmin been awake, but his boyfriend had trudged off to bed almost an hour ago, and he wasn’t about to wake him up because he had atrocious finding abilities.

Changmin had taken his phone earlier, for God knows what reason, while he had been catching up on the chapters of _Attack on Titan_ that he had missed on his tablet. He supposes the younger man might have been annoyed with him, because once he started reading it was hard for him to stop. Changmin had tried to get his attention, but nothing could distract Yunho from his manga. Giving up, Changmin had snatched his phone and marched off to the kitchen, where he heard a cabinet snapping open and then closed. Most likely the wine cabinet.

So yeah, maybe his boyfriend may be a tad bit angry at him. It may or may not have something to do with tomorrow being Valentine’s Day and they wouldn’t get to spend it together, since they had different schedules. But Yunho just had to find out what had been happening, especially since he rarely had time since they started promotions. Changmin must have understood, because he didn’t nag Yunho to spend time with him _nearly_ as much as he could have.

When he finally emerged from his own world, having read all the chapters he had missed and feeling mighty pleased with himself, most of the living room lights were dimmed, as well as their bedroom lights. He peeked in to see mostly darkness, their room only illuminated by the soft light of the lamp in the corner, which Changmin always left on so that Yunho wouldn’t trip on his way to bed. Changmin always said it was so that his tripping wouldn’t wake him up, but Yunho knew it was because he was a clutz and the younger boy was anxious to keep him from accidentally killing himself. On his way to bed. Yunho stepped in quietly, looking down at his other half sleeping soundly in the center of the bed, arms and legs wrapped around Yunho’s pillow. Yunho bent down to press a gentle kiss to his temple, and then exited to get ready for bed.

After washing up and changing and checking to make sure the alarms in his apartment were set, he realized his phone was missing, and then remembered Changmin had taken it from him.

Now he has the phone in hand, and is about to go back to their room when he happens to unlock it to check for messages.

The phone is opened to his photos, and he stops in surprise.

His photo count has gone up from his last checked 520 to 653. He scrolls down quickly, seeing that there are also a few videos. All taken by Changmin.

Grinning, he goes back to the living room and settles on the sofa to look through the pictures and videos.

He starts at the first picture, where Changmin had angled the camera up and is pouting adorably. He flicks to the next one: Changmin is grinning sweetly to the camera, head on. Changmin gazing with a rather sexy look, one eyebrow raised suggestively. Changmin with his eyes opened wide and a hand to his cheek, feigning surprise. Changmin blowing his cheeks up. Changmin winking. Changmin smirking. Changmin smiling and holding up the victory sign. Changmin (apparently) pretending to be Yunho, a “fierce” look on his face while he strikes a thumbs-up pose.

Yunho flicks to the next one, grinning like a moron, and finds that this is a video. More than a bit excited, he touches the ‘play’ button. The video starts, and Yunho realizes Changmin is, well, quite drunk.

“Hyung∼!” the Changmin in the video called out, eyes mismatched. “Hyung you know you never pay attention to me” -pout- “even though you’re always saying I’m the most important person in your life” -sad puppy eyes- “you love your mangas more than me!” Cue the accusing, glazed eyes.

Yunho laughs softly. “Hyung, did you know?” Giggle. “I loooveee∼ you!” Some more giggles. “I love you almost as much as I love food.” He leans forward closer to the camera and whispers conspiratorially, “Sometimes, I love you even _more_ than food!” Another giggle, followed by a hiccup, and then the video ends there.

Yunho is smiling so hard his face hurts. Eagerly, he flicks his finger to the left, to find a random picture of Changmin’s wine bottle. He goes for another almost 30 pictures, all of Changmin’s food and wine glass, most of them blurred as if Changmin couldn’t keep the camera straight. He finally arrives at the next video, and touches the center of the screen.

Changmin seems even tipsier than before. “Hyung! I’m going to sing a song! And it’s all for you!” -hiccup- “So pay attention!” Changmin tries to clear his throat, and ends up just coughing and shaking the camera like crazy. Yunho laughs again. Once Changmin gets himself under control, he straightens the phone and it focuses on him again. “Ahem. _L, is for the way that you DON’T look at me!_ That was a hint, hyung. _O is for the only ONE-PIECE ANIME you see!_ Hyung did you get that? _V is for very very, PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU DICK! E is for_ …” Changmin pauses, apparently thinking. “Hm, I can’t remember what E is for. That’s okay, I think you get it.” His contemplating face suddenly brightens. “Did you like my song hyung?? I wrote it just for you!”

The video ends again with Changmin smiling wobbly at the camera, and Yunho can’t contain his laughter anymore. His laugh is loud and shakes his whole body. Normally he’d be worried about waking Changmin up, but he knows the younger boy is so piss drunk he won’t hear even if the world were to end.

Once he gets his laughter under control, he flicks through his phone again, vowing to keep every single picture and video. There’s a priceless video of Changmin doing ‘gwiyomi’ and giggling wildly and forgetting the number that comes after four, which leads to an insane amount of pouting and glaring at the camera, as if it was somehow the phone’s fault he couldn’t keep his numbers straight. Changmin sings some more songs, each of them getting progressively more and more simultaneously mushy and vulgar. He varies between singing off-key love songs and replacing threatening language in original lyrics, informing Yunho of what he’ll do the next time he chooses his manga’s over Changmin. The cute pictures continue too, of Bambi eyes and puppy eyes and batting eyelashes.

The last video is short, of Changmin staring mournfully at the camera, eyes completely unfocused. “Hyung I’m so sleepy.” Changmin yawns cutely and then looks at the camera again. “Can you sleep with me now?” Changmin says while rubbing his eyes, and he looks so adorable Yunho’s heart almost stops. The video ends there, and there’s nothing more after that.

Smiling to himself, Yunho exits out of the photos app and checks his messages (one from his manager-hyung, reminding him of tomorrow’s schedule as if he needed the reminding), and clicks off the phone and heads to bed. He turns off the lamp once he is in their bedroom and the room is swallowed by darkness. Making his way carefully to the bed that is only a few feet away, he crawls in behind Changmin, gently pulling the younger boy to himself. Changmin moans in his sleep and Yunho shushes him, hand smoothing up and down his arm. Changmin turns in his arms and looks at him blearily.

“Hyung?”

“I’m here, go back to sleep now,” Yunho whispers, because Changmin is still in that mostly asleep state and he doesn’t want him to completely wake up.

“Okay,” Changmin mumbles, tucking his head into Yunho’s neck. Yunho smiles down at him and kisses his forehead, heart fit to burst and falling in love just a bit more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://humanitys-cutest.tumblr.com/post/64885177333/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp).


	5. Excuse Me, Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin wants attention again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy pointless thing because my own writing made me sad :(
> 
> Unbeta'ed, but enjoy anyway ^^

Changmin wants attention again.

Keeping his head ducked, Yunho allows a small smile to tug at his lips. Changmin is standing in the doorway of his study, no doubt pouting up a storm.

It's not that Yunho _wants_ to ignore him, or not kiss him, he just doesn't have the _time_. He's been working on some lyrics for the next album, and, well, let's just say he's not as gifted when it comes to lyrics as Changmin is. He's been struggling with it for the past two hours, and finally made some progress.

However, the two hours seemed to be too much for Changmin, because he's been sulking, alternating between dragging himself to the living room and throwing himself onto the couch in the study, sighing loudly. Yunho managed to ignore him for a while, but now that his mind wasn't whirling so furiously, he was beginning to notice Changmin's antics.

Mostly because Changmin pokes him a few times when he gets tired of sighing and moping and pouting. “Excuse me, hyung,” he says, poking him again.

Yunho just grunts a rough "What," while still keeping his eyes glued to the papers on his desk.

"Aren't you done yet?" Changmin whines.

"No, go away," Yunho says, scratching out another word.

Changmin is pouting, he just knows it. He leaves and then comes back a few minutes later, crunching on something. "Hey hyung."

"Mmm."

"Want some?" He shakes a bag of chips temptingly below his nose, but Yunho just bats it away.

"No Changminnie, stop bothering me," Yunho says, aiming to sound annoyed. Changmin will pout even harder.

There's silence for a few seconds, and Yunho knows that if he looks up Changmin will look a cross between offended and annoyed and unhappy, alternating between glaring and pouting.

But he doesn't look up. Just keeps on pretending to think hard.

Changmin leans on him next, making no effort to keep some of his weight off Yunho. Yunho grunts and shifts to the side under his weight. Tall and skinny he may be, but Changmin isn't exactly weightless.

"Changmin-ah knock it off, I have to finish this," he says, trying to throw Changmin off.

"You've been working on it for two hours!" Changmin accuses.

"Yeah well not everyone is as talented as you," Yunho snaps, and Changmin is so surprised by the words that it's easy to shove him off now.

Changmin stomps out of the room, and Yunho thinks that if it was possible, there would be steam coming out of his ears.

He chuckles to himself, finding it kind of adorable how much Changmin needs his attention. He waits to see what the younger man will do next.

He doesn't have to wait long. Or try to ignore him. Because Changmin comes back in and promptly lies down on the desk, covering all of his paperwork. He turns on his side and props himself up on an elbow, staring at Yunho defiantly and daring him to say anything.

After a small pause as Yunho takes in Changmin's long and lean body, he says, "Do you mind?"

"No," Changmin replies, still staring. His lips are thinned into almost a straight line, clearly annoyed.

Yunho sighs, and then leans right over and kisses him. At first Changmin is unyielding, and Yunho thinks he may have miscalculated Changmin's hurt at being ignored, but Yunho is nothing if not determined, and so he keeps on pressing kisses to his lips. He coaxes Changmin's lips to bloom under his, insistent, until Changmin finally stops scowling and kisses him back. A hand slides into Yunho's hair, curling around the nape of his neck as Changmin tilts his head and presses eagerly against his lips.

Yunho glides an arm over Changmin's waist, pulling himself closer to the desk, and nips at Changmin's lips. He moves away from his delicious mouth and over to his jaw, catching some of the skin between his teeth and tugging lightly. He presses a few firm kisses to it and moves onto his throat, kissing and licking till he draws moans from deep in Changmin's chest. He licks into the hollow of his throat, sucks the skin of his collarbone, bites the place where neck and shoulder meet, and all the while Changmin's eyes are closed, his lips slightly parted around shallow pants and breathless giggles when Yunho reaches a ticklish spot, fingers digging gently into Yunho's scalp.

When Yunho finally lifts his head, Changmin is dazed and flushed, cheeks pink and eyes blown with lust. Yunho isn't unaffected, either; he can feel a distinct hardness pressing against the front of his jeans.

Standing up, he gathers Changmin in his arms, waiting for him to wrap his arms and legs around him before sliding his arms under his pert bum and picking him up off the desk. He grunts a little from the weight, but before Changmin could complain about that and ruin the mood, he nips at his lips and begins to walk out the room.

"Is this what you wanted, you little brat?" he murmurs, nuzzling his cheek.

Changmin giggles. "Maybe~," he sing songs.

Yunho laughs softly and kisses him again, feeling an overwhelming wave of affection for the younger man wash over him.

He kicks the bedroom door closed behind them and drops Changmin onto the bed. "Well. You wanted my attention and now you have it," he says, raising an eyebrow.

Changmin grins and slowly reaches for the hem of his shirt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://humanitys-cutest.tumblr.com/post/61174460456/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is).


	6. Pet Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin finally decide to buy a puppy.

The bell above him jingles softly as Yunho holds the door of the pet shop open for his boyfriend. Changmin walks by with his nose in the air, and Yunho rolls his eyes as he follows him in.

They take a moment to inspect the shop. It's noisy with the cries of a dozen different animals, the enthusiastic yipping of puppies the loudest of all. Cages of hamsters and guinea pigs were placed foremost in the shop. Tanks of fish lined one wall, while the other wall was taken up by huge tanks of reptiles, snakes and lizards and iguanas.

Yunho grins, more excited than he's willing to admit, and tugs Changmin's sleeve in the direction of the puppy cages.

There are a million different breeds of puppies, and all cuter than the last, no matter what order you put them in. Yunho is nearly jumping up and down from excitement, eager to cuddle every single one of them. Changmin is a little more composed, though Yunho can see that his eyes have softened considerably as he smiles down at the puppies.

A middle-aged staff member approaches them, smiling as he comes closer. “Hello, my name is Mr. Kang. How may I help you boys today?”

“We’re looking to buy a puppy!” Yunho says excitedly, jumping in before Changmin has a chance to even open his mouth. He sees Changmin roll his eyes from the corner of his vision, but he elects to ignore him.

“That’s great, I can tell you from personal experience that a puppy will make much happier than you are today,” Mr. Kang says, smiling kindly. “What sort of puppy would you like? Have you decided on a breed yet? We have over a dozen breeds today in the shop.”

“A Siberian husky!” Yunho says at the same time that Changmin says “A maltese.”

They stop and stare at each other. Changmin narrows his eyes. “We are not getting a Siberian husky, Yunho,” he says dangerously.

But Yunho doesn’t care. “We’re not getting a maltese either!”

“What’s wrong with a maltese?”

"What's wrong with a Siberian husky?" Yunho shoots back.

"Well for one thing, it's fucking _huge_!"

"That's _why_ we're getting it! And don't curse in front of the puppies, Changmin!" he hisses.

Changmin rolls his eyes so hard there's no way he didn't hurt himself. "They don't understand humans, Yunho!"

"Oh, so now you're saying they're _dumb_?" Yunho says, outraged on their behalf.

"I didn't say that! I said they don't understand people!"

"Which is like saying they're dumb!" Yunho marches over to one of the pens and reaches inside to pick one of the puppies up gently. "Changmin daddy just called you and your siblings dumb, but you're not dumb, are you boy? You're the smartest puppy in the world, even smarter than Changmin daddy, aren't you, you adorable little thing? You're even cuter than him, yes you are!" Yunho coos to the puppy.

Yunho looks up when he hears a sharp sound, to see Changmin has slapped his forehead in exasperation, and is currently rubbing the red skin. Yunho smirks.

Their little argument is interrupted by a small cough. "Ahem. Perhaps you need more time to discuss your choices?" Mr. Kang says.

"No no, we don't need more time," Changmin says, sickenly sweet. "We'd like a maltese."

"No we would not!" Yunho cut in.

The staff member looks amused. "You argue like me and my wife," he says.

"My wife is argumentative, what can I say," Yunho replies, jabbing a thumb in Changmin's direction.

Mr. Kang's eyes widen as understanding dawns, as do Changmin's. "Why am I the wife?" he fumes.

"Because you're-" Yunho begins, but gets cut off by another small cough.

"I would not answer that if I were you," Mr. Kang says delicately.

Yunho looks at Mr. Kang, then at Changmin, and then just smiles sheepishly, deciding to keep his mouth shut.

Changmin's eyes narrow, but he just flips his hair out of his eyes. "Whatever. We're buying a maltese."

"No, Changmin, we're buying a husky."

Yunho notices Mr. Kang start to edge away from the corner of his eyes. "I'll just be over there when you've made your decision," he says, but neither of them pay attention.

“We can’t buy a husky, Yunho, those things are huge! Are you gonna be picking up their poop?!”

“Yes, I’ll take him for walks! You won’t even notice he’s there!” Yunho insists.

“Except I will, because he’ll get huge!”

“You’ll love it! Why are you so argumentative?”

“Because I want a maltese!”

“But they’re so small!” Yunho whines.

“And cute!”

They continue to argue, until finally Changmin appears to have had enough. He marches over to one of the racks holding dog collars and leashes, picks up a black spiked collar and clips it to a leash before stomping back to Yunho.

Before Yunho knows what's happening, Changmin has snapped the collar around his neck. "Since you won't let me buy a maltese, you'll just be my new pet," he informs him.

Yunho blinks.

Somewhere in the pet shop, he can hear an older man's amused laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://humanitys-cutest.tumblr.com/post/58369190283/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-having-finally).


	7. I Scream You Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the worst idea ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how many words I can write when I have something else that needs doing. 
> 
> Warnings: both of them are underage, but everything's entirely consensual and fluffy. NC-17
> 
> Unbeta'ed

This was the worst idea ever.

It was probably also the best idea ever, depending on how you look at it, but from Yunho’s point of view, it was officially the worst idea he has ever had.

What on _earth_ possessed him to think that coming to an ice cream parlor with his friends and boyfriend would be a good idea?

Mostly it was because Changmin loved eating, and he loved eating ice cream, and so of course Yunho put two and two together and came up with three. Because watching Changmin lick his ice cream off the spoon? Yeah, not a good idea.

Yunho palms himself under the table, desperately trying to make his inappropriate erection go away. This is so not the time. Plus, he and Changmin had only been dating for all of three weeks, not to mention the fact that he was probably going to hell for thinking this way about a fifteen year old.

Changmin, that little minx, is not helping.

He had caught on to Yunho’s problem some time ago, seated across from him as he was, but instead of toning it down - who even _moans_ while eating freaking ice cream? - he started licking his spoon even more lewdly. Where had he even learned to look so sly anyway?

Donghae slaps his back good naturedly. Yunho glances at him a little guiltily; he had completely tuned out what they were saying, distracted as he was. “Yunho, what do you think?”

“Er...about what?”

“Weren’t you listening? We’re talking about the dance competition!”

“Oh- oh yeah. Um. I think we have a good shot at winning it?” he says uncertainly, hoping they can’t tell how distracted he was.

“Yeah, me too, I mean I watched the other teams a bit, and they’re really gonna need some practice if…” Eunhyuk picks up the conversation, but Yunho zones out again, because Changmin is now sucking the spoon in his mouth, and his cheeks are hallowing indecently, and Yunho has to bite back a groan. His eyes are glinting as he watches Yunho, and Yunho can’t believe Changmin is teasing him and succeeding so well.

He certainly isn’t as innocent as Yunho thought he was. Yunho is strangely okay with that.

But there’s only so much teasing he can take. Heat prickles up his body, he can feel sweat begin to bead along his forehead, and he knows his face must be flushed. Before long his cock is positively aching, and if he doesn’t relieve himself _right now_ he’s going to explode.

He excuses himself quietly, but the others are so engrossed in their conversation they hardly notice. Changmin notices though, and he sends him a brilliantly sparkling smile in response to Yunho’s dirty look. He wouldn’t be having this problem if Changmin hadn’t been such a minx.

Actually scratch that; he wouldn’t be having this problem if he hadn’t decided to be a good boyfriend and take Changmin to an ice cream parlor, but there’s nothing to be done about that now.

He bursts into the bathroom and quickly ducks into a stall, hand already reaching for his fly. There’s no one in it, thank God, or they would’ve thought...well, they would’ve thought he just really had to go to the bathroom.

He hasn’t been there an entire second, though, when the bathroom door opens again. Yunho pays it no mind, eager to relieve the hardness in his jeans, but when the door to his stall bangs open and he jumps nearly a foot high, he sort of has to notice then.

And of course, it’s the source of his discomfort that’s now locking the stall door and grinning at Yunho.

“Problem, Yunho?” he asks, and he looks entirely too pleased with himself.

Yunho scowls. “Yes, a bit.”

“Let me help,” Changmin breathes, pressing in close and bringing a hand down to Yunho’s zipper.

Frozen, Yunho lets him, moaning when Changmin’s knuckles press against his jeans and provide friction to his cock. Changmin unbuttons and then unzips his jeans, and shoves them down to Yunho’s thighs. Precome has already formed a dark spot in his briefs, and when Changmin looks back up at him there’s heat in his gaze. Yunho sucks in a breath.

Changmin pulls down his underwear, and Yunho’s cock springs free. It’s hard and red, and when Changmin wraps his hand around it Yunho almost comes right then and there.

Changmin’s looking at his cock so intently that Yunho is starting to feel embarrassed. He can feel himself redden again, and when Changmin looks up his eyes are wide.

“Yunho...you’re _huge!_ ” he says, as if this might somehow have escaped Yunho's notice and Changmin needs to make him understand.

Yunho stares for a moment and then bursts into embarrassed laughter. He drags Changmin closer to him, kissing him soundly on the lips because he can’t help himself. “Yeah, okay, you mind helping?”

Changmin grins into the kiss, and slowly starts stroking up and down, spreading the precome everywhere and making a mess. His strokes are smooth and just right, twisting and pulling as he reaches the crown, as if he and Yunho have done this a million times before and he knows exactly what Yunho likes. It’s weird, because before this they hadn’t done more than kiss and occasionally frot against each other while fully clothed, because Changmin was shy and Yunho didn’t want to push or pressure him into something he didn’t want to do. Now, though, Changmin is pulling sounds from his throat like a master puppeteer, as if he’s always known just how Yunho liked to be jacked off. He doesn’t seem at all like the cute, shy sophomore from his gym class who had been glancing at Yunho since the first day of school and then blushing wildly when Yunho came over to talk to him.

“Changmin,” Yunho gasps, a second before he’s coming all over Changmin’s hand. Changmin continues to milk him, drawing every last drop of come out of him, before Yunho gets too sensitive and he has to stop him. He leans against Changmin, panting against his neck. Changmin stands still, holding Yunho up as he waits patiently for him to recover. When Yunho has his breathing under control, he kisses the side of Changmin’s neck and moves away.

Changmin’s eyes are dark, and he’s staring at Yunho almost reverently. Yunho can feel his arousal through his jeans against his soft cock. He draws his underwear up and tucks himself back in before buttoning up his jeans. Then he slides his hands into Changmin’s soft locks and drags him near, kissing him softly. Changmin responds eagerly, sucking on Yunho’s tongue when it slides into his mouth.

Yunho brings one hand down, into Changmin’s pants, and feels rather than hears Changmin’s moan. He makes quick work, tugging and stroking and soon Changmin is coming, biting down on Yunho’s lips hard enough for him to taste blood.

He cleans them both up when Changmin’s breathing somewhat resembles normal, and they head out back to their friends. They’re both grinning like idiots, but Yunho still hopes none of their friends have noticed their absence. He has no idea how long they were gone.

They slip back into their seats and smoothly rejoin the conversation. None of them seemed to have noticed. Yunho feels relaxed and happy, content to be here with his friends and boyfriend.

That is, until he looks at Changmin, and Changmin grins before sucking on his spoon lasciviously. Eyes caught on Changmin’s lips wrapped around the spoon, Yunho groans inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://humanitys-cutest.tumblr.com/post/56385071680/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-going-out-for).


	8. The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho just really wants to know about the Thing. And if he has to use dirty methods to find out, well, that's no one's fault but Changmin's.

Yunho glances at Changmin out of the corner of his eye. Maybe today Changmin will tell him. He sidles closer to his boyfriend on the couch. "Sooo...when are you going to tell me?" 

Changmin tears his eyes away from the tv to look at him. "Tell you what?" 

"About the Thing!" 

"The...?" Changmin says, looking a little confused, before understanding clears his face. "Oh! Oh, _that_ Thing!" 

"Yeah, that Thing!" Yunho exclaims, excited that Changmin might finally tell him. 

"No, I'm not telling you," Changmin says, and goes back to watching tv. 

Yunho pouts, disappointed yet again. He's been asking for what feels like ages now and Changmin STILL won't tell him about the Thing. Something just has to be done. 

He waits for a while longer, perfecting his plan, and when the movie finally ends he makes his move. 

Changmin stretches his stiff limbs, and Yunho pounces. He takes a hold of Changmin's wrists and pins him on the sofa, looming atop him. Changmin lets out an 'oof' of surprise as he goes down. 

"Hyung, what are you doing?" he asks, sounding exasperated and tugging his hands a little. Yunho is stronger though, and Changmin doesn't manage to do more than struggle. 

"Are you going to tell me about the Thing?" Yunho says, practically growling. 

Changmin rolls his eyes. "Is that what this is about? Because the answer's still no." 

"You know I have other... _methods_ to get you to speak, don't you," Yunho murmurs, gathering his wrists in one hand as the other trails down between his pecs, ever so lightly, his eyes following the path of his fingers hungrily. 

Changmin shivers, and just for a moment, a spark of interest lights in his pretty eyes. "Really? What sort of...methods?" 

"Oh, just, you know, things you probably won't like," Yunho hums, giving in and leaning down to lick into the hollow of his throat. Changmin's skin is soft and clean, smells like the body wash Changmin used for his shower before they sat down for their movie. 

Changmin's eyes close as a moan rips out of his throat. "How do you know I won't like it?" he asks, looking a little dazed. Yunho can feel his cock starting to stiffen, and is secretly thrilled. 

Yunho leans back up and grins down at him, just as his fingers trail over his hard stomach. "Oh, Changminnie, I _know_ how much you hate it." 

Changmin looks at him, confused again. "What? What are you..." His voice trails off just as Yunho's fingers make their way to the side of his ribs. Suddenly, his eyes are no longer looking dazed or aroused, just plain horrified. "Hyung don't you dare...!" 

Yunho's grin is feral as he begins his attack. He runs his fingers up and down the side of Changmin's ribs, drawing peals of helpless laughter out of him. Changmin's whole body attempts to curl in on itself, to protect him from the onslaught of Yunho's tickles, but Yunho is pressing him firmly down, and there's no hope of escaping. Yunho runs his fingers to his stomach, his throat, under his arms, everywhere Yunho knows he's ticklish, grinning the entire time. "Are you gonna tell me or not?" 

"Ne...ver..." Changmin manages between gasps of laughter, eyes mismatched, his entire body shaking as he attempts to breathe. 

"Guess I'll have to just keep going," Yunho says, trying to sound disappointed but failing terribly. Changmin is squirming rather deliciously under him, and it's excited him in other places too. 

"No, please, hyung!" 

Yunho doesn't stop, not until Changmin is actually crying, tears making their way down his temples, his laughter hardly making a sound now. "Okay, okay, I'll...tell you..." Changmin says weakly. 

Yunho stops immediately, smiling down at him. Changmin is breathing deeply, looking as though he had just run a mile instead of being tickled till he was crying. "Oh God, I hate you so much," he says breathlessly. Yunho just grins, waiting for his prize. 

Changmin finally gets his breathing under control and sighs. Yunho sits back and takes Changmin with him, letting the younger boy flop in his arms. He brushes a hand through his hair, now slightly sweaty. "Well?" 

Changmin sighs again, and then leans close to Yunho's ear. 

Yunho listens carefully, and then nearly bursts an artery. "What the fuck, Changmin??" he screeches, as the younger boy laughs and jumps up, running away to their room. Yunho hears the lock click firmly into place. He sighs, rubs a hand over his face, and gets up to head to the kitchen. He opens the drawer with the useless knick knacks in them, searching for a hint of metal. 

He finally finds the spare key to their room, and grins to himself. Changmin just earned himself another tickle attack with his news. He pockets the key and heads for their room, whistling to himself. If Changmin thinks he can just drop a bomb like that on him and expect to get away with it, he's got another think coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/72890199634/imagine-person-a-refusing-to-tell-person-b#notes%20).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ^^


End file.
